impressionsgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dunhuang
Chang-an |next = Kaifeng (first) Kaifeng }} Dunhuang is a mission found in . It is the last mission of the Sui-Tang Dynasties campaign. Briefing a weakness. Let them come, and let their vile ranks impale themselves recklessly upon the high walls of Dunhuang!}} Goals * 5 Trading Partners * Produce 10 bars of steel in one year * Produce 10 canisters of salt in one year * Population of 2500 Summary This last mission of the Tang Dynasty sees the construction of a military outpost in the desert, but the Tibetans will do everything they can to prevent the effort. Be in no doubt: if you do not have much battle experience, you will struggle in defending Dunhuang from the ever increasing invasions of this mission. There is a walled area provided on this map: keep all your housing within this walled area, but avoid destroying the many trees on this map. For some reason, the map designer did not make any city sell Wood in this map, so if a majority of the trees are destroyed, then it is impossible to win the mission as one of the mission goals requires Wood to be reached. Early into the mission, there is a gift of Weapons from Changzhou: accept this gift and get prepared to fight, as these Weapons will prove invaluable in fighting the early invasions. The Tibetans are strong enemies and it is imperative that they are not allowed to fight as a large army, as your troops will almost certainly be wiped out. Fight the Tibetans near your Towers, as the archers from the Towers do a high amount of damage and can be the key in winning or losing. Once the first invasion has passed, grow the city quickly. There are a couple of small invasions, for which your single fort will have no issue in fighting, but there is a very large invasion sooner or later, which will require at least two forts. If you are playing on Very Hard, you'll need some Elite Housing: to conserve funds, don't provide Lacquerware to them, as exports are tight. There are very limited exports in this mission. Early on, most of your funds will be used just importing Jade to produce Carved Jade, which won't provide much money early on, until the Lanzhou trade route is opened (early on, they will reject any requests for trade). Once the city is thriving and larger, consider exporting goods such as Paper and Salt, which can be locally produced and can pull a tidy profit, as will including the Mint. Reaching the Trading Partners and Salt goals will be easy enough. The Steel and population goals will take quite some time to reach and you may find that you will have to destroy some of the trees inside the walled area eventually to reach the required population goal. With the completion of the mission, the Sui-Tang Dynasties campaign is also concluded! Trivia * The lack of any wood imports to offset those players who may unintentionally destroy trees on this map is likely an oversight when the map was created, as destroying every tree on the map makes the mission unwinnable. 41